Whiteling's Dracula
by Whiteling
Summary: Be nice & review! Finished! Caleb is assigned to a creepy village in the mists of Europe. He's imprisoned by Myotismon, who travels to London, inspired by a photo of Cornelia Hale.
1. Prologue

Since almost everyone else is busy with animated movie parodies I've decided, why not parody a horror movie too?

So I picked out of my favorites: Bram Stoker's Dracula co written with Movie Brat. R an R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1462 A.D.

TOON CONSTANTINOPLE HAD FALLEN. MUSLIM TURKS SWEPT INTO EUROPE WITH A VAST, SUPERIOR FORCE, STRIKING AT ROMANIA, THREATENING ALL OF CHRISTENDOM. FROM TRANSYLVANIA AROSE A ROMANIAN KNIGHT, OF THE SACRED ORDER OF THE DRAGON, KNOWN AS MYOTISMON. ON THE EVE OF THE BATTLE, HIS BRIDE KYRIE WHOM HE PRIZED ABOVE ALL THINGS ON EARTH KNEW THAT HE MUST FACE AN INSURMOUNTABLE FORCE FROM WHICH HE MIGHT NEVER RETURN.

In the Medieval Romanian Battlefield, a shadowed figure with a long cloak kisses a crucifix. He cried "God be praised! I am victorious!"

The face of his wife Kyrie, porcelain skinned beauty with long flaxen hair and almond baby blue eyes, comes into his mind. "Kyrie!"

ALAS, THE VENGEFUL TURKS SHOT AN ARROW INTO THE CASTLE CARRYING THE FALSE NEWS OF MYOTISMON'S DEATH. KYRIE, BELIEVING HIM DEAD, FLUNG HERSELF INTO THE RIVER.

Myotismon returns to the castle only to find his adored wife lies dead on the chapel floor and a suicide note reading: _My prince is dead._

_All is lost without him._

_May God unite us in heaven._

The bishop shook his head sadly, "She has taken her own life. Her soul cannot be saved; She is cursed. It is God's Law."

"Nooo! Is this my reward for defending God's church?!"

This causes the priests to flinch as if they were burned, "Sacrilege!"

"Then I renounce God! Mark my words, I shall rise from my own death to avenge hers with all the powers of darkness!"

Myotismon viciously stabs at the altar cross with his sword at which blood pours from the cross, then from the eyes of statues, AND from candle flames. He proceeds to fill a chalice with the blood and drinks it.

"The blood is the life and it shall be mine!" He growled his eyes glowing red.

Blood covers the chapel floor and the title is revealed:

Whiteling's

Dracula

-----------------------------------------------------------------

And there's the prologue! Any suggestions to make these scarier just review!


	2. A mysterious client

All right people, here's the second chapter. Now be nice, I know I'm no Stephen King or R.L. Stine people. Please R and R!

------------------------------------------------------

_Centuries__ later, in London, England _

In the Carfax District, the Lunatic Asylum….is one very strange madman indeed. He was Asian, with long straight black hair, his skin is deadly white, and grey slit-pupiled eyes like a snake. This was Orochimaru. His craving to devour ants, flies and other small living things to obtain their blood, puzzles scientists. At present he is under observation in the insane asylum, but there was something else, something evil…

"I've done everything that you asked, Master. All the preparations are in order." Orochimaru purred, crouching down. He then reaches for a fly on the ceiling. "I await your command for I know that, when the rewards are given, I will be one of those who benefits from your generosity." He eats the fly, "Thank you."

------------

Early the next morning, at the Law Firm of Herriman and Thompkins, we see an distinguished, anthromorphized grey rabbit in an old English suit, Mr. Herriman, speaks with law clerk Caleb Green. A young man with deep brown hair, olive skin, dew-green eyes. He hailed from Meridian but has now settled on Earth and became a lawyer for the firm.

"Gone mad." Orochimaru is completely deranged. He's lost his greedy mind, poor chap." Mr. Herriman adjusted his monocle, "Master Caleb, I want you to take over for his foreign client, this rather. . . enigmatic Lord Myotismon. I've been informed that he's buying up property around London."

Caleb nodded, "Of course, sir. I'll tend to him. Thank you for your confidence."

"This is a great opportunity for you, Master Caleb, but I'm afraid you will have to leave for Transylvania immediately. Opportunities such as this come but once in a lifetime."

"I understand, sir. If I may inquire, what EXACTLY happened to Mr. Orochimaru in Transylvania?"

Herriman just shook his hand casually, "Nothing to worry about. Just personal problems. Close these transactions and your future with this firm is assured."

"Yes, sir. I'll give it my full attention." Caleb agreed, filling up the paperwork.

But what Caleb didn't know, was that he just agreed to a life-changing event.

------------------------------

_The Garden at Hillingham Estate (Faversham, Kent)__ the next morning-_

We see Caleb speaking to slim young woman. She has a striking resemblance to Kyrie, except this one had a more confident aura about her. The ends of her long, straight blonde hair were golden, her eyes a deeper blue and her skin had a livelier, more vigorous hue. Her name was Cornelia Hale, her family was still abroad at the moment, so she was staying with a few friends until their return.

"Well, we've waited this long, right?" she said to Caleb.

Caleb nodded to her, "We can be married when I return."

"No problem."

"I promise I'll write."

"Just be careful," Cornelia said firmly, putting her hand on his arm.

"I will, I love you Cornelia."

They gently kiss goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Several days later in Transylvania_

It was midday, and Caleb writes in his journal on the train.

**25th May, Buda-Pesth: **

_Buda-Pesth early this morning. The impression I had was that we__ were leaving the west and entering the east. The district I am to enter is in the extreme east of the country, just on the borders of three states--Transylvania, Moldavia and Bukovina, in the midst of the Carpathian Mountains, one of the wildest and least known portions of Europe._

He opens and reads a letter that was enclosed in an envelope with a red bat seal on it.

_My friend._

_Welcome to the Carpathians. I am anxiously expecting you. At the Borgo Pass, my carriage will await you and bring you to me. I trust your journey from London has been a pleasant one and that you will enjoy your stay in my beautiful land. Your friend, M._

-------------------------------------------

Back in London we see Cornelia writing in her diary.

25th May

_Caleb'__s been gone almost a week and, although I was pretty disappointed we couldn't marry before he left, I'm glad he got sent on this important assignment. Must be so nice to see strange countries. I wonder if we, I mean Caleb and I, will ever see them together?_

Cornelia sighed and looked the window. She didn't know why but she felt that something dreadful was going to happen.

----------------------------------------

_Nightfall in Borgo pass_

Caleb disembarks from the coach. He looks around for other signs of his transport to the castle.

So he looks up at the driver "But we're early, nobody's even here."

A fellow passenger, a Chinese girl with long purple hair and bunbuns (Shampoo), hands Harker a crucifix.

"For the dead travel fast." she grimy said to him in her native tongue.

The passenger coach speeds away just as another coach approaches and stops next to Caleb. This one was much more frightening to look at; it was supported by a metal frame, intricately detailed with metal studs lining the sides of its body. Its windows had no glass in them, and they were framed in copper. The wooden wheels had a bat carved in each. Drawing the coach was a fierce Devidramon. The coach driver was a small ghoul wearing a red and grey cloak that hid it's face, save for it's teal eyes; a Phantomon. He silently bids Caleb to enter and sit down.

The coach speeds away, followed by howling wolves.

Eventually, Caleb sticks his head out the window and asks the driver, "Hey driver, is the castle far?"

No answer from the coach driver.

The coach speeds up a narrow crag toward an enormous and dark castle. Strangely, the stagecoach passes through a circle of blue fire.

Caleb disembarks in the courtyard. As he approaches the castle doors, they swing open as if bidding him welcome.

An pale man in a long black cloak, bearing a lantern enters the chamber. "Welcome to my home. Enter of your own free will and leave some of the happiness you bring."

"Don't tell me, Lord Myotismon?"

"I am, and I bid you welcome, Caleb Green, to my house. Come in."

Caleb steps over the threshhold. Unaware that he just entered a place of horror.

---------------------------------------------------

And I'll stop there for the moment but never fear I WILL update. Please review, all flames will be regarded as simple lamentable cries for attention.


	3. Blood is the life

Okey dokey I know I'm not getting many reviews but I'll do my best. Everybody please to give me suggestions don't be shy (Flames don't count in MY book). Read up and enjoy!

---------------------------------

Later, we see Caleb in the Dining room with Lord Myotismon, who is serving him wine.

"You will, excuse me that I don't join you but I have already dined and I _never_ drink...wine."

Caleb begins to eat. He then motions toward a portrait on the wall. "That an ancestor? I can see a resemblance."

"Ahh, yes." Myotismon nodded at the portrait, "The Order of the Dracul...the Dragon...an ancient society pledging my forefathers to defend the church against all enemies of Christ. That relationship was not entirely successful, I'm afraid."

For some reason, this made Caleb snickers a bit, "Oh yeah."

Suddenly Myotismon hisses angrily grabbing a sword, swings it overhead and points the tip at Caleb. This of course caught the boy by complete surprise.

"It is no laughing matter! What devil or witch was ever so great as Attila whose blood flows in these veins? Blood is too precious a thing in these times. The warlike days are over. The victories of my great race are but a tale to be told. I am the last of my kind."

"Sorry! I have offended you with my ignorance." Caleb gasped, shocked. "Please, forgive me."

Much later, in the Library. Myotismon affixes his seal to the deed of purchase.

"I do so long to go through the crowded streets of your mighty London, to be in the midst of the whirl and the rush of humanity, to share its life, its changes, its deaths."

Caleb carefully affixes his signature to the deed. "There we go. You, Milord, are now the owner of Carfax Abbey in Purfleet. Congratulations."

"Your firm writes most highly of your talents. They say you are a man of good taste and that you are a worthy substitute to your predescessor, Mr. Orochimaru."

"You can rely on me, sir." Caleb replied, trying to sound reliable, "Forgive my curiosity but why buy ten houses in exact locations all over London? Is it to raise the market value?"

But Myotismon does not seem to hear and he picks up Caleb's photograph of Cornelia. He looked at it tenderly as one would at the photo of a loved one. He then said to Caleb in a soft tone of voice, "Do you believe in destiny, that even the powers of time can be ordered to a single purpose? The luckiest man who walks upon this earth is the one who finds true love."

Caleb looks over, "Oh, you found Cornelia; I thought she was lost. We're getting married as soon as I return home." He said a little too confidently, he didn't notice the dark man's shadow clench it's fists tightly and reach out menacingly towards his throat, "Are you married, milord?"

There was no answer from the other man.

"Sir, are you married?"

"I _was_...ages ago it seems. She died." Myotismon answered, a single tear falling down his cheek.

Caleb looked apologetic, "Oh, I'm very sorry."

"She was fortunate. My life at its best is a mystery." "She will no doubt make a devoted wife and you a faithful husband. Come, write now, my friend, to your firm and to any loved ones and say that it should please you to stay with me until a month from now."

"A month?" Caleb blinked, "Do you wish me to stay so long?"

"I will take no refusal."

------------------------------------------------------

FIVE DAYS LATER

The Parlour at Hillingham Estate

Cornelia writes in her diary

30th May: _I know Caleb doesn't want me to stay here with June and the girls while he's gone. I guess thinks that if I become accustomed to the wealth and privileges of the Lee family, I will not be content as the wife of a mere clerk in a law firm. But June and I have been friends since High School after Elyon went abroad and she has never minded that I'm only a school teacher and a gardener._

Here a 19 year old Asian girl enters the room. She had freckles, brown eyes, long straight raven hair with a pink strand, along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June, the Te Xuan Ze.

"Yo, Cornelia! Oh, you're always working." Then she turns her voice sultry, "Is your ambitious Caleb forcing you to learn that ridiculous machine when he could be forcing you to perform unspeakable acts of desperate passion on the parlour floor?"

Cornelia rolled her eyes, "Oh, come one June! You shouldn't talk about my fiancé in such a way. There's more to marriage than s- _that_."

She stands up, knocking a book of the witch trials on the floor

"Oh, Cornelia, so I see--much, much more. Oh? Oh! That's..."

Cornelia and June page through the book, we don't what they're looking at but from their reactions it must be downright salacious.

"What? What is it? I don't understand it." Cornelia questioned.

"I did only _that_ last night."

Cornelia's jaw dropped, "You SO did not!"

"Yes, I did, well, in my dreams. Caleb sure measures up, doesn't he?

"We've kissed. That's it. He thinks he's too poor to marry me. And it's all the worst now that I'm here visiting you at Hillingham, my rich friend."

"Yeah, but not even one marriage proposal. Here I am, almost 20, practically a hag!"

Cornelia shook her head in disbelief. The years go by and people sometimes DO change.

----------------

Early that evening, the two girls watch as party guests arrive while the butler announces them.

"Mr. Clay Bailey."

Enter Clay Bailey, a well built boy wearing a cowboy outfit and a 10-Gallon hat.

"Look." Cornelia motioned with her head, "What is that?"

June answers, "A Texan _and_ a Xiaolin warrior...Clay Bailey. He's so young and fresh, like a wild stallion between my legs."

"Ugh! How suggestive can you get?!"

"I just know what guys want. Watch this."

June approaches Clay flirtily. "Clay, darling."

Clay raises his hat to her, "Miss June. Why you're as fresh as the spring rain."

"Oh, thank you." She suggestively runs her hands over his chest, "Oh, Clay, please let me touch it. It's so big!"

June winks at Cornelia and pulls out Clay's Bowie knife.

"Little girl. Oh, my dear sweet little girl. I hold your hand and you've kissed me..."

He was interrupted when the butler announced another of June's suitors, "Dr. Edward Elric."

In comes, a short boy with blond hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a red coat over black pants, a black shirt, and white gloves. The different thing about him was that he had an iron arm and leg. This was the Full metal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

June runs to him. "Edward! Oceans of love!"

Edward accidentally trips over a bearskin run.

"Oh, Edward, my darling! Oh, poor little baby. Come over here. Come over here and I'll kiss it better. My poor little blossom. My poor little doctor. Really, doctor. What a naughty bear. Let me feel..."

"Danny Fenton, Esquire."

Enter Lord Danny Fenton. June runs to him. "Danny! Oh, my darling. Oh, you look wonderful. Like my dress? It's my snake dress."

On the other side, Clay and Edward greet each other and sit side-by-side on a couch. They knew June to be flighty, so in the meantime they had to be polite to one another in her house.

"Clay."

"Ed."

Edward stands up and hands Clay his squashed hat. "Really sorry about your hat."

_June's actually virtuous in her own way, but I have to admit that nowadays her free way of voicing stuff really freaks me out. Caleb told me it's a defect of the aristocracy that they say what they please. Truth, I admire June, and I'm not surprised that guys line up for her. I wish I were as pretty and as adored as she__ is._

Behind her a familiar shadow looms over and longingly reaches out to her. She looks back quickly as if feeling a chill.

-----------------------

Later that evening in the Carfax District Lunatic Asylum

Dr. Elric's diary on a photograph cylinder

30th May: _What kind of a man is this? Orochimaru, successful solicitor, respected member of the Lord Nugent's Wyndham Club. Returns from business abroad in Transylvania. Then he suffers a complete mental breakdown. He's now obsessed with some bloodlust._

Elric enters Orochimaru's cell. He motions for the servant to wait outside the door, "George, wait here."

Once inside, Orochimaru holds out a plate of grubs, flies, ants, beetles and wireworms to him. "Would you care for an hors d'oeuvre, Dr. Elric, or a canape?"

Elric's grossed out but keeps his cool, "Er, no thanks, I just ate. How are you feeling tonight?"

"Far better than you, my lovesick doctor."

"Is my personal life of interest to you?"

"Of course it is. All life interests me."

"Your diet, Mr. Orochimaru, is disgusting!"

" Actually, they're perfectly nutritious. You see, each life that I ingest gives life to me."

Elric blinks in disbelief, "Wait, the _fly_ gives you life?"

"Certainly." Orochimaru then turns away from Elric, "But you might as well ask a man to eat a molecule with a pair of chopsticks than to interest me in lesser carnivora."

"I'm gonna have to invent a new classification of the lunatic for you." Elric muttered, then said aloud, "What about the spiders? Spiders eat the flies."

"Yes, spiders eat them."

"What about sparrows?"

"Oh, yes. Did you say sparrows?"

"Something larger perhaps?"

"Oh, yes, a kitten, I beg you, a little, sleek...a playful kitten...something I can teach, something I can feed. No one would refuse me a kitten."

"Wouldn't you prefer a cat?

"Oh, yes, a big cat! My salvation depends upon it!

"Your salvation?" Elric questioned.

"I need lives. I need lives for the Master."

"Master? What Master?"

That was new.

"The Master will come, and he has promised to make me immortal."

What Elric doesn't notice while thy were conversing is that a knife slowly came out of Orochimaru's sleeve.

"How?" Elric asked.

Orochimaru suddenly attacks Elric with the knife. This causes the guards to come rushing in to subdue him.

"The blood is the life!" Orochimaru shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooh! Creepy cliff-hanger ! Next chappie'll be up soon. Promise, in the meantime, Review away!


	4. A frightening revelation

Okay here's the very next chapter like you requested. Fair warning what follows might make you squeamish.

------------------------------

Caleb's journal

3Oth May, Castle Dracula_: I'm thinking strange things which I dare not confess to my own soul. The way Lord Myotismon looked at Cornelia's picture fills me with dread as if I have a part to play in a story I'm not even aware of._

Caleb is seen shaving while looking into a small mirror when he cuts himself with the razor.

Myotismon is suddenly there in the blink of an eye. This made Caleb jump.

"I didn't hear you come in." the boy said.

"Take care how you cut yourself. It is more dangerous than you think." Then without warning, Myotismon breaks the mirror, "A foul bauble of man's vanity. Perhaps you should grow a beard."

While Caleb wasn't looking, Myotismon takes the razor, turns and subtlety licks off the blood. He turns back to Caleb and inquires, "The letters I requested...have you finished them?"

Caleb silently hands Myotismon three letters

"Good."

Then Myotismon shaves Caleb, much to his chagrin.

"Should you leave these rooms, you will not by any chance go to sleep in any other part of the castle. It is old and has many bad memories. Be warned."

"I'm sure I understand."

Suddenly Myotismon sees the crucifix around Caleb's neck. His eyes flash red, snarls viciously and pushes the youth away.

"Do not put your faith in such trinkets of deceit! We are in Transylvania, and Transylvania is not England. Our ways are not your ways. And, to you, there shall be many strange things."

Now this really put Caleb on edge, though he tried not to show his fear. "Well, I've seen many strange things already...such as vicious wolves chasing me through some blue inferno!"

He peers out the window to see wolves in the courtyard. Wolf howls.

"Listen to them, the children of the night. What sweet music they make."

"_Music_? Those animals?" Caleb glared after Myotismon left.

The boy peer further outside the window to see Myotismon crawling, like a reptile, up the castle wall. Creepy.

Caleb's journal: _I did as Myotismon instructed. I wrote three letters--to the firm, to my father, and to Cornelia. I said nothing of my fears as he will read them, no doubt. I know now that I am a prisoner._

Later that night, Caleb wanders the castle out of curiosity. He finds an unused bedchamber; as he looks around he hears a voice beckoning him . . .a female voice.

"Caleb!" it called, "Caleb, come to me!"

Caleb wandered further inside, frowning a bit.

"Come! Lay down, lay back into my arms." said another "Lay back."

Puzzled , he did so lying back on the large canopy bed.

As he did, three young women wearing long ivory-colored dresses emerge from the mattress as like magic. The first one had her black hair in two buns; another was tanned and had her long brown hair loose. The last one had her white hair drawn back in a long braid.

They slowly approach him.

Out of thin air, Myotismon suddenly appears and proceeds to shout at the women in an ancient tongue: _**"How dare you touch him! He belongs to me!"**_

The three women's heads come up sharply; to Caleb's horror, their eyes glowed red and each had long white fangs.

"_You're one to talk, you yourself never loved!"_ shouted Corrina, the youngest vampiress.

"_Yes, I too can love. And I shall love again, make no mistake."_

"_Are we to have nothing tonight?" _Birdie

Myotismon only smiled a dreadful smile and gives the vampiresses a small brown sack: from which muffled, frightened cries, presumably from a VERY young child, were heard.

"Noooooo!"

Myotismon only sneered at the boy's

-------------------------------


	5. Nightmares

**Alright then here's the next chappie everyone.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later in the crypt, Caleb watches shadowed digimon loading boxes of earth onto wagons.

Caleb's journal:

_The letters I __wrote have undoubtedly sealed my doom. Those shadowed creatures, fearless warriors who are loyal to the death to whatever nobleman they serve, day and night they toil, filling boxes with decrepit earth from the bowels of the castle. They are to be delivered to his newly acquired Carfax Abbey in London. Why do they fill these boxes with earth?_

-------------------------------------------------------

Weeks later in the Garden at Hillingham Estate

Cornelia is sitting on a garden bench reading a letter from Caleb.

Letter from Caleb Green to Cornelia Hale: _Cornelia, all is well here. The Lord has insisted I remain for a month to tutor him in English custom. I can say no more except I love you. Forever yours, Caleb._

Then June comes running in. "I love him, I love him! Cornelia! I've decided! I love him, and I've said yes."

Cornelia smiled at her, "It's about time! Don't tell me. The Texan with the big knife?"

June shook her head, "Nope. It's contestant Number three--Lord Daniel aka Danny Fenton. Lord and Lady Fenton. Would you want to be my maid of honor? Please say yes."

Cornelia smiles but then it fades as she looks away wistfully.

"Come on Corny, this isn't like you."

"I guess I'm just worried about Caleb," Cornelia answered, "This letter I got is pretty cold. It's so unnatural. It's not like him at all."

June patted her shoulder sympathetically, "Chill, maybe he got just caught up in something."

Cornelia didn't know how right she was in worrying.

-----------------------------------

Out somewhere in the sea, a rainstorm suddenly hits. We hear the captain's voice narrate what he has written.

Captain's log, The Demeter, 27th June: _We picked up 50 boxes of experimental earth bound for London, England. Set sail at noon into a storm that seemed to come out of nowhere, carrying us out to sea._

It quick cuts the next month, overview of the crew disappearing one by one.

Captain's log, The Demeter, 3rd July: _Second mate is gone missing. Nearing Gibraltar. Storm continues. Crew uneasy, believes someone or something is aboard the ship with us._

Meanwhile in London, the storm is raging.

At Carfax District Lunatic Asylum, all the patients are in a frenzy while Dr. Elric was in his office dictating

We get a view of Orochimaru on his knees as if praying while shouting, "The Master of all life is at hand! Gather round! I am here to do your bidding, Master! I have worshipped you long and far off! Now that you are near, Master, I am your slave! I await your command!"

Back in the office, Elric keeps dictating as if keeping track of things, "Orochimaru's case is getting interesting. Yet there is method in his madness, with his flies and spiders. Had I the secret of even one such brilliant mind, the key to the fantasy of one lunatic." He injects himself with morphine. "June! June!"

While this is happening, the Demeter approaches land. Then a huge wolf jumps to shore and runs down the street.

--------------------------

In Kent, late that night at Hillingham estate. June, dressed in a flowing, mint green silken nightgown, sleepwalks right out her bedroom door into the garden as if gliding. Cornelia, in her lacy blue nightgown, attempts to follows her into the garden maze.

"June!" she called, "June, get back here! JUNE!"

As she gets around the maze, she finds June lying on bench near the family burial vault. And lying over her, biting her neck was a huge beast! Cornelia screamed making the creature look up sharply at her.

"No! Do not see me!" it rasped then it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

This gave Cornelia the chance to runs to June's aid. "June!"

She helps her up, then June finally spoke, "I couldn't control myself."

"June, you were dreaming." Cornelia reassured her, despite some nagging feeling that told her it wasn't so, "You were walking in your sleep again."

"I-it was so weird. There was this agonizing feeling and, when it came back to me, I saw you shaking me."

"You'll be alright."

"Something sort of pulled me and lured me and I had no control." June continued, "And there were these red eyes! Ugh, I can still taste his blood on my mouth."

-----------------------------------------

The next morning, at Carfax abbey, large crates are delivered. No one knew the secret to these crates or what had just arrived to London last night…..

----------------------------------------------------

**Now don't forget to review, but ****remember your flames WILL be deleted and viewed as cries for attention.**


	6. Troubles begin

**Okay guys you asked for another chapter and here it is: Myo finally arrives to London and troubles begin for June and Cornelia.**

-----------------------------------------

Now in this story, contrary to some beliefs the vampire, unlike any other night creature can move about by day though it is not its natural time and it's powers are weak.

As it is revealed much to our shock, when we see Myotismon burst out from a box of earth as one would when resurfaces from swimming in water.

Next, we are shown the headlines from various newspapers.

One is from the_Pall Mall Gazette_

**WOLF ESCAPES FROM ZOO**

'_The Times'_

**STRANGEST STORM ON RECORD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_EVENING __7 PM_

In the streets of London, Myotismon, in a perfectly cloaked attire walks along the sidewalk

"See the amazing cinematograph!" cried one announcer, "A wonder of modern civilization! An amazing sensation..."

We see a concerned Cornelia rushing by. Myotismon turns to sees her enter a pharmacist shop.

"See me. See me now." He whispers softly.

"Escaped wolf from zoo still at large!" The news hawker Loud Kiddington kept shouting, he notices Myotismon, "Paper, sir?" The vampire nods and pays for it, "Thank you, sir." Loud said to him.

Cornelia finally exits the pharmacy. Myotismon bumps into her. 

"My humblest apologies. Forgive my ignorance. I have recently arrived from abroad and I do not know your city. Is a beautiful lady..."

Cornelia gave him an odd look, "You can get a street atlas for six pence. Good day." She said before turning away.

"I have offended you. I am only looking for the cinematograph. I understand it is a wonder of the civilized world."

"If you're looking for culture, go to the museum. London is filled with them. Excuse me." She said coolly; this guy was giving off strange alluring vibes, which she didn't have time to dwell on, she had more important things to worry about.

She walks away. She rounds a corner, and there stands Myotismon right before her. For a heartbeat, it felt as if he and she were the only two people in the world.

"A woman so lovely and intelligent should not be walking the streets of London without her gentleman."

Cornelia blinked in confusion before regaining her rational confidence again. "Do I know you, sir? Do you know my husband or should I just call the police?"

"Husband? I shall bother you no more." Myotismon turns away.

After reconsidering, Cornelia rushes up to him, "Hey, mister, sorry I was rude back there if you're looking for the…er, I'm afraid I haven't caught your name."

"Please, permit me to introduce myself. I am Prince Alucard Jareth Holland."

The blonde raised an eyebrow wryly, "A prince, no less?"

"And your most humble servant," Myotismon said to her with a sweeping bow.

"Cornelia Hale," Cornelia responded by extending her hand as greeting.

"I am honoured, Miss Hale."

"This way."

---------------------------------------------------

In Kent meanwhile, the butler admits Dr. Edward Elric.

"Hello. Mr. Fenton asked me to stop by to see Miss Juniper."

"Yes, sir."

Butler leads Seward into parlour where June is being fitted in her wedding gown.

"Dr. Elric, Miss Juniper."

SEWARD: Thank you.

"Edward! Do you like it?" She twirls in the dress to show off, "Did Danny put you up to this or did you want me alone just once before I'm married?"

"Miss Lee, you're embarrassing me. I'm here as your doctor. Your fiancé is very worried about you, and I assure you a doctor's confidence is sacred. I must have your complete trust."

June suddenly grabbed the front of his coat in desperation, "Help me, Edward. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm changing. I can feel it. I can hear everything. I hear the servants at the other end of the house whispering. But I'm having horrible nightmares. The eyes! Oh, Ed!"

"June, I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you." He said while carefully injecting her with morphine

"Ouchies."

"Just let it work, June."

"Oh, Ed. Kiss me."

Edward gives June a peck on the lips. 

---------

Outside, Danny and Clay ride up on horseback talking on the way.

". . .And may I say Miss June is hotter than a August bride riding bareback buck-naked in the middle of the..."

"I'd watch my colonial tongue, if I were you, Clay."

They get off their horses. Edward Elric exits from the front door.

"Hey Elric. And how is our lovely patient today?"

Edward looked at him grimly, "Well, to be honest, Danny, I'm confounded."

"Shucks Ed, you still brooding over Miss June?"

"I can only conclude it must be something mental."

Danny turned to Clay, "Hear that Clay? Last week he wanted to marry her, and now he wants to have her committed. Let's go have a look at her, shall we?"

The three men enter the parlour. June lies on the couch, wheezing.

Elric shook his head. "I'm at a loss, I admit. I've taken the liberty of cabling Kakashi, a metaphysician philosopher."

"Sounds like a bumblin' witchdoctor to me, Dan." Clay said to him.

"He knows a whole lot more about obscure diseases than any man in the world. He's my teacher and mentor."

Danny looked at him earnestly, "Then do it. Bring him here. Spare no expense."

---------------------------

_The London Cinematograph_

In the meantime, we see Cornelia and Myotismon watching a cinematomovie

"Astounding! There are no limits to science."

Cornelia gave him a weird look, "How can you call this science? You think Madame Currie would invite such comparisons? Really! I shouldn't have come here. I gotta run."

She turns to leave until Myotismon suddenly holds her by the arm.

"Do not fear me." He whispered in a dark tone of voice.

He steers her into a back room and makes her lie on a couch. He leans over her. Of course, Cornelia wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Cut it out! Get off! I'm serious!"

To her shock, he starts to speak in another tongue. . . a language that sounded dreadfully familiar.

"Jesus, who are you? I know you!" she gasped.

"I have crossed oceans of time to find you." he answered his vampire teeth elongate but he resists biting. 

As if things weren't freaky enough, the escaped white wolf suddenly enters making cinematograph patrons scatter in fear. Cornelia takes the opportunity to get up but finds the wolf snarling at her.

Then fate seemed to lend her a willing hand, for Myotismon starts speaking in an ancient tongue to wolf, which seems to obey him.

"Come, Cornelia."

Cornelia approaches and to her surprise, the wolf was as friendly as a pet dog she gently pets the wolf.

"He likes you. There is much to be learned from beasts."

-------------------------

Edward kept his word to Danny, early the next morning he sent an early telegram to his teacher. 

Telegram from Edward Elric to Kakashi_: ...do not lose an hour. A dear friend near death. A disease of the blood unknown to all medical theory. I am in desperate need. Edward Elric._

---------------------------

London the next day in a classroom at a Medical College. Dr. Hatake Kakashi displays a vampire bat to medical students.

"The vampire bat must consume ten times its own weight in fresh blood every day or its own blood cells will die. Cute little flying rats huh? Blood and the diseases of the blood such as syphillis will concern us here. Now, the very name 'venereal diseases', the 'diseases of Venus', imputes to them divine origin. They are involved in that sex problem about which the ethics and ideals of Christian civilization are concerned. In fact, civilization and syphillization have advanced together."

Just then an assistant enter and hands an envelope to Kakashi

"What's this"

"It's from the telegraph, Professor."

Kakashi reads the telegram attentively then he looks up at his class and says, "Hmm, thank you. Gentlemen, thank you, that will be all."

--------------

Meanwhile in Transylvania, Caleb is detained by the three vampiresses and we hear his voice over narrating.

Caleb green's journal: _Dawn. These may be the last words I write in this journal. Myotismon has left me with these women, these devils of the pit. They drain my blood to keep me weak, barely alive so I cannot escape. I will try one last time today to escape to the water. There must be passageway to the river and then away from this cursed land where the devil and his children still walk with earthly feet._

------------------------------------

**Alright that's it for now but don't worry more is soon to come Promise!**


	7. Kakashi's arrival

KENT

In Kent at Hillingham Estate, Myotismon arrives at the patio doors to Lucy's bedroom. Van Helsing arrives at the front door. In the foyer he is greeted by Edward Elric.

"Master Kakashi, how good of you to come!"

"I always come to friends in need when they summon me. So, Edward, tell me everything about your case."

"She's got all the usual physical anemic signs." Elric explained, "Her blood analyzes normal and yet it is not. She manifests continued blood loss but I can't find what causes it."

Kakashi blinks, "Blood loss? How?"

A scream is suddenly heard.

The two men run to June's bedroom.

"My God, close the door." Kakashi ordered Elric.

Elric closes the patio doors while Kakashi begins to examine June. He notices bites on neck "Hai, there's no time to be lost. There must be a blood transfusion at once. Take off your coat. You do remember how to tie a tourniquet, don't you, or have you forgotten?

"You've perfected a procedure?" Elric asked him.

"Not perfected, I've only experimented. Animals, goats, sheeps. If hemolysis occurs in the blood or the serum, her red blood cells will explode and she dies. Here, take this tube."

Danny Fenton bursts through the bedroom door. "What's going on up here?

Elric turned to face him and introduce his teacher, "This is Master Kakashi Hatake, Dan."

"Yeah, well what's he doing to June?"

Elric gritted his teeth, "He's _trying_ to save her life."

Kakashi then spoke up, "I take it, you're the fiance? I'm going to have to ask you to please take off your coat. This young lady is very ill, she's dying, she needs blood, and blood she must have. Take off your coat."

Elric turned to Danny, "Dan, roll up your sleeve."

"Oh man…" Danny looked apprehensive

"I SAID roll it up!"

Danny does what he's told.

Elric then reaches into his kit, "Now this'll hurt a little."

He inserts a needle into a vein in Dan's arm.

"OW! Forgive me, sir. My life is hers. I would give my last drop of blood to save her."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow wryly, "Your last drop? Thank you, you are very welcomed here. Although I don't ask as much as that--not yet anyway."

"Hold her hand." Elric ordered Danny. The young alchemist then inserts needle into a vein in June's arm

Later that evening, in the garden. The Te Xuan Ze's three suitors were talking about the events.

"Ed, that poor thing has had the blood of two men put into her already."

Clay shook his head, "Man alive, her whole body couldn't hold that much blood. So what coulda took it out?"

Then Kakashi walks up to them, "That's a very good question, Mr. Bailey."

Elric was thoughtful, "Those marks on her throat. No disease, no trituration, I'm pretty sure the blood loss occurred there."

"Where did the blood go?" Kakashi questioned his student in a mysterious tone of voice, "You were once a careful student, Elric. Use your brain. Where _did _the blood go, you tell me."

Elric looked even more thoughtful then he said, "The bed clothes would be covered in blood."

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded, "You don't let your eyes see nor your ears hear that which you can't account for."

This comment made all three men look at him strangely.

"Wait a minute," Elric said a little suspicious, "Are you trying to tell me that something just went up there, sucked it out of her, and flew away?"

"Well, why not?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Great, is anyone of you guys gonna tell what's happening to June?"

Kakashi however continued talking to his pupil "Edward, you're a scientist. You do not think that there are things in this universe which you cannot understand and which are true--mesmerism, hypnotism..."

Elric turned away, "You and Charcot have proved hypnotism!"

"Telekinesis...materialization...astral bodies..." Kakashi's voice began fading.

"Professor?"

"Where'd did he go?"

"See?"

"I feel like a total rookie." Elric said to himself.

"Gentlemen," Kakashi said all three, "We're not fighting some life-threatening disease here. Those marks on your dear Juniper Lee's neck were made by something unspeakable out there, dead but not dead. It stalks us for some dreaded purpose I do not yet comprehend. To live, it feeds on June's precious blood. It is a beast, a monster."

In the bedroom, June sleeps peacefully. Cornelia watches over her.

The Earth maiden then says to herself, "What's wrong with us? When I was younger, my feelings were never this messed up. Aw man, I wish I were me again: the sensible Cornelia I've always depended on."

London, Early evening

At a private table in a restaurant. Prince Alucard Jareth Holland aka Myotismon pours a drink for Cornelia

"Tell me, Prince, tell me of your home. What's it like?"

"The most wondrous realm in all creation."

Cornelia smiles indulgently, "Yeah, it must be. A land beyond a great, vast forest surrounded by majestic mountains, lush vineyards, and flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else."

The blonde girl then blinked out of her haze, where'd that come from?

Alucard/Myotismon shoots a knowing yet warm smile at her, "You describe my home as if you had seen it firsthand.

"It's your voice, I think." Cornelia said almost apologetically then she continued, "It sounds so familiar. Like a voice in a dream I cannot place, and it comforts me when I am alone. And what about the princess?"

"Princess?"

"Every story has a princess. . ." Cornelia suddenly began to narrate something, like a memory from a dream, "Her face...her face is the river. The princess, she is the river filled with tears and with sadness and with heartbreak."

The mysterious young man sitting across from her closed his eyes in sorrow, "There _was_ a princess...Her name was Kyrie. She was the most radiant and kindest woman in all the empires of the world." His voice then hardened, "Until man's deceit took her from her ancient King. She leapt to her death into the river that you spoke of. In my mother's tongue, it is called "River Princess."

Back in Transylvania,

Caleb manages to climb out a window, move along a ledge and plunge into the river below. He follows the river upstream and comes upon a convent. He had to write to family as soon as possible.

**Glad to see people are reviewing this fic as much the had with my Snow white fairest of them all parody.**** Keep enjoying!**


	8. A life lost

E N G L A N D

**AN: Okay everyone, I'm still updating this fic and the rest as I don't want to leave them unfinished.**

--

In the garden at Hillingham estate, Cornelia reads a letter.

_Dear Madam, your __fiancé is safe and in the care of the good sisters of the blessed sacrament. Caleb believes your life is in extreme danger, and he desires with all urgency that you join him here so that you may immediately be married. Yours with all blessings, Sister Agatha._

Cornelia held the letter lose to her heart and whispered, "My sweet Prince. Caleb can never know about us.".

Later she is seen running up the stairs to June's bedroom door, Kakashi and Elric intercept her on the way there.

"Dr. Elric." Cornelia greeted, "And you….?"

Elric's teacher bowed to her, "Kakashi Hatake."

Cornelia bowed her head, "Professor."

"So you are Miss Cornelia, dear friend to our Juniper, Hai?" inquired Kakashi.

"How is she, doctor?"

"She is still very weak. She tells me of your beloved Caleb and your concern for him. Well, I too worry for all young lovers." He unexpectedly holds her as if to dance, "But listen closely, the darkness isn't the Light, and there are Lights. You are one of the Lights, Cornelia, the Light of all Light. Go now, see your friend."

Cornelia looked a little uncomfortable, she felt that there some hidden advice behind Kakashi's words but couldn't put her finger on it.

Elric and Cornelia enter June's room, where she is on the bed. The sickly girl smiled up at her healthy fried. "Looking bright, Cornelia. Heard from Caleb, haven't you?

Cornelia nodded in assent, "Yes. He's safe and sound and in a convent in Romania. He's suffering from a violent brain fever. The good sisters are taking care of him. They wrote to me and say he needs me. . . but I won't go. I'm not going to leave you."

June shook her head, "Mm-mmm. Your guy needs you. You've got to love him and marry him right then and there. And I want you to take this. . . my sister."

The dying Te Xuan Ze takes off a ring from her finger and hands it to the blonde.

Cornelia drops her gaze, "I couldn't."

"It's my wedding gift to you."

"No June."

"Don't worry about me. I'll make it. Say hi to Caleb for me."

Cornelia kisses her friend's forehead in farewell just as Clay came in.

"How is she?" the cowboy asked.

A sorrowful Cornelia places flowers on June's bedtable.

Moments after she left, June begins to writhe and pull at the garlic cloves tied around her neck "Urrgh! This is why I can't breathe!"

At once Kakashi rushed to her side, "Ah-ah! Juniper. It's medicinal...to help you sleep. It's for the bad dreams."

"It's garlic! It's nothing but stinkin' garlic." spat the girl.

Elric tried to soothe her, "June! It's okay, Clay's here."

"Oh, Clay."

The cowboy walked to June's side, "Now, Miss June, you just rest easy. Dan sent me to take care of you. He said if you don't get better right quick I have to put you out of your misery like a lame horse."

"Clay, you're such a beast. Will you kiss me? Kiss me."

Obliging, Clay bends to kiss June, not noticing small fangs developing. June bites at his neck but Kakashi quickly pulls Clay back and holds June down.

"Get off me!" the girl snarled.

Kakashi, remains calm, "Juniper, listen to me. Sleep, sleep now, sleep. There, there." He then looks at the fangs in her gums, and says grimly to himself, "Hai. _Kyuuketsuki_. Nosferatu."

Much later we see Kakashi researching as he is reading from the book _Vampyre._

"Here occurs the shocking and frightening history of the Dark King, Lord Myotismon, how he impaled, how he skinned them alive and hacked them to pieces and then drank their blood."

He then says aloud as id defying some open force, "Hai, Myotismon! Her blood is the life!"

Meanwhile, in the restaurant somewhere across the city, Myotismon awaits Cornelia's arrival. A waiter approaches and hands him a note.

It read:

_My dearest Prince,__ I ask that you forgive me. I have just received word from my fiancé in Romania. I am en route to join him. We are to be married. I will never see you again. Cornelia_

The words go through the vampire like a knife. A deep feeling of loss, emptiness tore at him.

An agonized inhuman scream of pain pierced the night.

--

On a boat crossing the English Channel, a morose Cornelia is throwing mementos into the ocean.

'It's odd,' she thought, 'but I almost feel like my strange friend is with me. He speaks to me in my thoughts. With him, I felt more alive than ever I had. And now, without him, soon to be a bride, I feel confused and lost. Perhaps, though I try to be good, I am bad. Maybe I'm just another one of those inconstant girls that go back on what they've been taught…'

--

Back in London, we see the heartbroken vampire roaring, "Winds! Winds!"

In Kakashi's study, winds blow out the candles.

The Ninja master says seriously in the dark, "It is the cause. It is the cause, my soul. Myotismon, the undead, the foe I have pursued all my life."

Wihtout another thought, he rushes to Hillingham Estate.

"Edward, be quick, there's much I must tell you.".

Instead of the young alchemist however, Clay comes out the front door.

"Guard her well, Mr. Bailey. I beseech that you do not fail here tonight. We are giving the forces beyond all human experience an enormous power. So guard her well, otherwise your beloved Juniper will become another mere courtesan to the forces of darkness."

This makes Clay look at him disgustedly, "Well you're a sick old buzzard!"

"Hear me out, young man. June is not a random victim attacked by mere accident, do you understand? No, she is the willing recruit, a breathless follower, a wanton follower, I dare say, a devoted disciple and the devil's concubine, do you understand me? Yet we may still save her precious soul but not on an empty stomach. Edward?"

The alchemist pokes his head out from the carriage, "Yes, sir."

Their troubles however were far from over.

Now at the same time in two different places, two events were taking place:

In a Romanian cathedral, Caleb and Cornelia are in their wedding clothes, standing before the altar.

Back in London, Myotismon stands before the patio doors to June's bedroom.

"Your impotent men with their foolish spells cannot protect you from my power. I condemn you to living death, to eternal hunger for living blood!" he snarled.

Caleb and Cornelia drink wine in marriage while in England, Myotismon drinks June's blood in marriage.

And then, everyone, for the moment, everything went black.

--

**Sorry I'm stopping here everyone. Promise I'll update ****again, I really want to write the next chapters as best as I can.**


	9. Foreboding events

**AN: ****Okay people now this next chappie might come as a shock to any fans of the Life and times of Juniper Lee but work with me here this is my 1st horror movie parody. Anyway read and Review!**

--

Time has passed and it is a sad, sad time for everyone in at Hillingham Estate. Juniper Lee has died the night before. Relatives, friends, servants, Danny, Clay and Elric attend the funeral with heavy hearts.

"Edward, I know how deeply you loved her. That's exactly why you've got to trust me and believe.

Elric looked at him, "Believe, how am I supposed to believe?"

"I want you to bring me before nightfall a set of postmortem knives."

"To autopsy June?"

"No, we've got to chop off head and take out her heart before .

Elric storms away in disgust.

"_Edward_!" Kakashi hissed. He just can't belief the stubborn skepticism of the young man!

--

Several weeks later, there were newspapers with headlines reading about more people who died in the fashion as June. Off in Surrey, the crooked singer Ricki Austen was found in the street with a large knife through her chest and her throat slashed as if by some wild animal. And, two blocks away, a poor sucker named Severiano Martinez, died of blood loss, the list went on. Kakashi knows perfectly well what's causing it, but her knew that the only way to get the guys to believe him was to have a stake out at June's tomb.

Then we hear Cornelia's voice over as she writes in her diary.

**17th September**** :**

_Poor __Caleb, he's still so ill. The familiar streets of London are cheering him up. For me, with June gone, it's one sad homecoming. It's as if a part of me is dead, too, except for the tiny hope that lives in me that I will again see my Prince. Is he here? Now that I am married, I'm starting to understand the nature of my feelings for my strange friend who is always in my thoughts._

The newlyweds enter a carriage. Then Caleb suddenly stares out the window.

Cornelia looks at him worriedly, "Caleb, what's wrong?"

"It's him!" Caleb gasped, "There, look! He's grown young!"

He points to Myotismon, but the carriage drives off before Cornelia can see even him.

--

Late at night in Kent, we see Kakashi leading Danny Phantom, Edward Elric and Clay Bailey into June's tomb.

Danny protests miserably, "Guys, do we really have to do this? I mean, June died horribly enough."

Kakashi turns to him sternly, "If Miss June is dead, no wrong can be done to her. But if she's not dead, well..."

This sentence sent a chill down Danny's spine, "What are you talking about? Are you trying to say she's buried alive?"

"No. All I say is that she is undead."

"_Undead?_ Oh, this is crazy," Danny rolled his eyes, "I might fight ghosts but there haven't been any other monsters around here."

They hammer off the locks. And when they push the lid off the coffin, they see that it's empty.

Danny turned on Kakashi angrily, thinking it was a cruel joke.

"Where is she?" He demanded, his eyes glowing green with rage, "Where is she?! What have you done with her?"

"She lives beyond the grace of God, a wanderer in the outer darkness. She is vampire, Nosferatu. Now listen closely, these creatures don't die like a bee after the first sting but instead grow strong and become pepetual once infected by another Nosferatu. So, my friends, we fight not one beast but legions that go on age after age after age, feeding on the blood of the living."

Suddenly there is noise outside the tomb. They hear a child crying.

"Quickly, hide! Hide, now!"

The men scatter, hiding and what they saw stunned them completely. There walking down the tomb stairs was June in the gown she was buried in, carrying a frightened little red-haired boy named Shaunie.

"Juniper!" Kakashi called her attention.

The now undead Te Xuan Ze drops the little boy, giving Clay a chance to get him to safety.

June then sees Danny and she smiles a sultry smile and reached her arms out to him, "Danny. . .Come to me. Leave these others and come to me. I am so hungry for you, my darling. Kiss me and caress me, my darling husband, please!"

Danny almost falls victim but Kakashi quickly holds up a crucifix. June recoils, baring fangs.

The old sensei continues forward nonetheless, "We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! Our God is upon us. We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might!"

They all keep advancing until June backs into her coffin.

"We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! _Ex umbre se lucia_!" Kakashi chanted.

And what happened next, really freaked the three young men with Kakashi out, even though they're trying their best to be brave. For June belches up a stream of blood.

"I bring you from shadow into light. I cast you out, the Prince of Darkness." He hands stake to Danny, "A moment's courage and it is done. Take the stake in your left hand, place the point on the heart, and in God's name strike. Do it now!

A now grim Danny drives the stake through June's heart and Kakashi cuts off her head.

The men now exchange dark looks with one another; whatever had turned June into this monster was still at large somewhere out there, and they had to find it before it kills someone else.

--

The next evening in London, Kakashi, Cornelia and Caleb dine together on roast beef, grimly.

Kakashi looks at Cornelia, "Eat up Cornelia, you'll need your strength for the dark days ahead of you."

The blonde girl turned to the sensei seriously. "Professor?"

"Hai?"

Cornelia swallowed before speaking, "How. . . did. . . . June die? Was she in great pain?"

"Hai, she was in unspeakable pain." Kakashi said off-handedly, "Then we cut off her head and drove a stake through her heart, burned it and then she found peace."

Of course the sentence only made the couple even more nervous.

"Doctor! Please!" Caleb scolded.

The ninja sensei, however, looked unfazed. He began to question Caleb, "So, Mr. Green, I must now ask you as your doctor a sensitive question. During your infidelity with those creatures, those demonic women, did you for one instant taste of their blood?"

Caleb looked thoughtful. "No."

"No?" Kakashi inquired further.

Caleb shook his head. "Not a single drop."

It was true, the vampiresses only began weakened him not force fed him anything.

"Good!" Kakashi said in satisfaction, "Then you have not infected your blood with the terrible disease that destroyed the Te Xuan Ze."

In relief, Cornelia leans over and kisses her husband.

"Doctor, you must understand." Caleb said to Kakashi, "I doubted everything, even my mind. I was completely impotent with fear." He then looked a little ashamed of himself, "As a warrior, that's never even happened to me before."

"I know," Kakshi nodded with understanding.

That was when Caleb remembered one specific detail: "But, sir, I know where that demon sleeps!" he said, "I brought him there to Carfax Abbey."

A now serious Kakashi, sitting up straight. "Vampires do exist, and this one we're going to fight, this one we face, has the strength of twenty or more people, and you can testify to that, Mr. Green."

--

So it was agreed between the men that they would go down to Carfax abbey and destroy everything they could there, hopefully destroying the vampire.

At sundown, Kakashi, Danny Phantom, Clay, Caleb, Edward Elric prepared to enter.

That was when Kakashi continues explaining his knowledge of the vampire, "...But he can also control the darker creatures of life--the bats, the rodent, the wolf. He can appear as mist, as vapor, as fog, and vanish at will. Now, all these things Myotismon can do but he is not free. No, he must rest in the sacred dirt of his realm to regain his evil power, and it is here that you must find him and destroy him utterly."

Cornelia, looked a little somber, "I almost feel sorry for anything so hunted as him."

Her husband turned to her in fearful disbelief, "How can you pity such a creature?"

Thankfully, Elric spared Cornelia the answering of any awkward questions. "I'll take Cornelia to my quarters. Where she'll be safe."

It was then Kakashi turned to Clay, "Mr. Bailey, I'm afraid your Xiaolin abilities will not harm him. He must be beheaded. So I suggest you use your big Bowie knife."

"Well, I wasn't planning on getting that close, doc." Clay said, looking uncertain.

Neither of them knew that they were being watched. For Orochimaru observes from his cell window as the men enter Carfax Abbey.

"Master! Master! Master!" he shouts.

Next, Elric and Cornelia enter Carfax Asylum, passing him.

"Elric, I've been promised eternal life!" Orochimaru hollered at him.

Cornelia turns to look at Orochimaru, something told her that the cause of his insanity wasn't something ordinary.

"Ed, who's that?"

"Orochimaru, reptilian ninja nutter." Elric answered her, "But never mind, the asylum's no place for you."

Cornelia straightened out her shawl determinedly, "Well, I've got to talk to him."

Edward didn't approve of the idea but hopefully, Cornelia could get something else out of the madman.

So he turns to Orochimaru. "Behave yourself. This is Mrs. Green."

"Good evening." The smile was calm yet a little chilling.

The Earth guardian only gave him a cool greeting, "Good evening, Orochimaru."

The insane ninja watched her lazily yet intently from the bars of his cell, "It seems that I've been rather naughty. I know you only too well. You're the bride my Master covets."

Cornelia pursed her lips, thinking he was mocking her, "I already have a husband. I am Mrs. Caleb Green."

"My Master tells me about you."

"Uh-huh, And what does he tell you?" Cornelia inquired.

Suddenly Orochimaru's face then contorted to an expression of deep remorse.

"That he's coming, that he's coming for you. Oh, please, don't stay here. Run beautiful girl, run away from these men. Please. I pray to God I may never see your sweet face again. May the Lord bless you and keep you." He kissed Cornelia's hand gently.

She hardly noticed because what he told her made her realize what he was talking about. Carefully, she stood up and left.

As soon as she did, Orochimaru began shouting again. "Master! Master, you promised ME eternal life but you give it to the pretty woman! Elric! I'm no lunatic man. I'm a sane man fighting for his soul!"

--

**AN: Oh-oh, smells like trouble's brewing.**


	10. Race against time

**AN: Whoo! Only a few chapters to go before I finish the fic. Then I'll continue on the rest of the other fics****, don't forget to vote on the polls found on my profile. **

**Otherrealmwriter: A little more than keep up the good work compliments and such pretty please.**

**Nobodiez: E-witch has already chosen her characters**** for her fic, you'll have to take it up with her.**

--

_Last time, the gang had no but to destroy a vampire-June, but that was just one obstacle__; for now Myotismon was bent on claiming Cornelia as his bride._

And speak of the heroes, Kakashi and the men were hard at work to make sure they're able to stop the vampire.

"Destroy every box. Sterilize the earth inside." Kakashi ordered seriously, "Don't leave him any place to hide or refuge and let the exorcism begin!"

But while the men were breaking open the boxes, a colony of Alpha bats flew out of the Abbey.

--

Moments later, inside Orochimaru's Cell at Carfax Asylum strange green mist emerged.

And a familiar voice snapped, "Orochimaru, you have betrayed me."

The insane wretch cowered in fear, "No. No, Master. No, I serve you. I serve only you."

However, there was no salvation for the madman. For he was suddenly thrown against the cell door as if by a giant invisible hands. Back and forth until he was dead.

--

Moments later, at Carfax Asylum inside Elric's quarters, some familiar gray mist enters and heads towards a half-asleep Cornelia. He crawls under the bedcovers, causing her to awaken.

The young woman, however, appeared to unfazed, "Yes, my love, you found me."

Before her, was the vampire in Ultimate form except he wore his mask, his cape was gone, and four buttons of his suit were undone, allowing more of his strong, pale chest to be seen. "My most precious life."

"I've wanted this to happen. I understand now, I want to be with you always."

Her beloved reluctantly pulled away, looking melancholy, "You don't even know what you're saying."

This made Cornelia sit up, "Yes, I do. I was so afraid I'd never see you again - - I thought you were dead."

"There is no life in this body." He answered gravely.

Cornelia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, struggling not to cry. "But how? You're here -alive! You live!" she suddenly paused and asked a little afraid, "Just- what are you? Tell me please, I have a right to know!"

The vampire turned his head away from love and said grimly, "I am nothing, lifeless, soulless, hated and feared. I am dead to all the world...hear me! I am the monster the breathing mortal men would kill. I am . . .Myotismon."

The moment the name fell his lips, anger and pain flooded through the earth guardian and she angrily beats at him. Now the reason she doesn't use her earth powers against him in retaliation is this: 1) The grief of the past events have left her completely vulnerable 2) It's been a while since she last used them.

"No!" she cried, "You murdered June!" She then sobs hysterically and collapses in his arms, "_God forgive me - - _I love you. I want to be what you are, see what you see, love what you love."

Myotismon stroked her face tenderly, "My sweet Cornelia, to walk with me, you must die in your moral life and be reborn to mine."

"You are my love and my life always." She said, tears still spilling from her blue eyes.

"Then I give you eternal life, everlasting love, powers over the storm and the beasts of the earth. Walk with me to be my loving wife forever."

"Yes, I will. Of course, I will." Cornelia clutched the vampire closer, afraid of him leaving her .

She looked so frail, so loving, so beautiful. He felt the urge to lean in and kiss her - - Cornelia's heart fluttered when his lips met hers. She closed her eyes wanting to enjoy this moment forever. Inadvertently yet slowly, Myotismon sank his fangs into her neck causing her to cry out in pain. His hands gently soothed her. Then he removed one of his gloves revealing pale hands and long, pointy and clear fingernails. Using them he opens a vein in his chest, allowing deep red blood to flow. "Drink, and join me in eternal life." He said to her.

Cornelia leans in carefully and begins to drink. Suddenly he pulls Cornelia away. He lifted her chin up to face him- - pain and concern in his icy blue eyes. "No, this cannot be. . ." he said softly.

Cornelia looked at him intensely, "Please, I don't care. Make me yours."

The vampire held her firmly by the shoulders, "You'll be cursed just as I and walk through the shadow of death for all eternity." He shook his head, "No, I love you too much to condemn you to such a fate."

Cornelia placed her hands on his shoulders in grieving desperation, "Then take me away from all this death!" she wailed.

She then resumed drinking from his chest. Her lover stroked her head lovingly until a sudden sound makes him glare up at something angrily.

That was when the door bursts open violently. And in come the men; they all (except for Kakashi) winced at seeing Cornelia. Blood dripped from her lips as she stares at them.

Just as they had taken a step closer, a hideous bat beast pops into frame scaring the living daylights out of them. Quickly, Kakashi holds up a crucifix and begins chanting an exorcism spell. But it then catches fire and he drops it.

"Foolish mortals! The five of you are no match for my power! I who served the cross, I who commanded nations hundreds of years before any of you."

Kakashi glared back, unafraid, "Your so-called armies were defeated. Not to mention, tortured and impaled thousands of people!

"I was betrayed. Look what your God has done to me!" the bat-beast (Myotismon) roared back.

"Well, you war with God is over. Now you must pay for your crimes." Kakashi answered whipping out a phial filled with holy water, which he throws at the vampire. "Christ compells you!"

"You're too late, she's mine now!"

In a fit of anger, Caleb attempts to shoot Myotismon but Cornelia grabs his arm.

"No!" she cried.

Caleb's shot manages to hit the vampire in the chest causing him to back into a dark corner, sneering. Without warning, the lights suddenly went out.

"The lights! Hit the lights!" Kakashi's voice hollered from the dark.

The moment they turn them on, hundreds of brown rats scurry across the floor and out every possible escape.

Cornelia kept wailing, "Unclean! Unclean!"

While Kakashi and the men grabbed at the rodents, "Get them! They must be found!"

--

Much later that night, we catch a glimpse of Carfax abbey being burned to the ground. Meanwhile, Kakashi decides to have a word with Cornelia.

"We have learned something much. Myotismon fears us. And he fears time for, if he didn't, why the rush?" he said pondering the situation at hand.

"He is calm." Cornelia said stoically.

Kakashi turns to her calmly, "How do you know?"

"He speaks to me."

Kakashi nodded slowly in comprehension, "Hmmm, he has a strong mind connection to you. His heart was strong enough to survive the grave."

"You admire him."

"Hai. In life he was a remarkable man; his mind was great and powerful, but much greater is the necessity to stamp him out and destroy him completely."

Finally Cornelia looks up at him, "Sensei?"

"Hai?"

The young girl hugs herself, "I know that. . . I'm starting to become like him."

"Your hope is his demise." The sensei answered her firmly, "That's why I want to hypnotize you. I want you to help me find him, Cornelia. Before it is too late, please help me find him." He then holds up a lit candle, "Please. Look into this light, the light of all light, into this flame. Your eyes are heavy. You want to sleep. Sleep now. Sleep..."

Cornelia falls into a trance and she says, "He calls to me."

"What do you hear? Tell what is it you hear?"

"My Prince is calling me. He is travelling across icy seas to his beloved home. There he will grow strong again. I am coming to him to partake of his strength."

Several days later the heroes are headed for Transylvania on a Train.

Caleb's diary, 28th October: _We left London by train and crossed the English Channel that night in stormy seas, no doubt from the passage of the ship. He commands the winds. But we still have the advantage. By train, we can reach the Romanian port at Varna in three days. By ship, it will take him at least a week. From Paris, we travelled through the Alps to Buda-Pesth. The creature must sail around the rock of Gibraltor, where we have posted a lookout, and then on to the Black Sea port at Varna where we will meet his ship and burn it into the sea._

Cornelia however isn't exactly feeling well. She's breathing hard and lying prostrate in her train seat.

"The vampire has baptized her with his own blood." Kakashi explained, "Her blood is dying, my friend. It's no use."

A distraught Caleb sits next to Cornelia, holding her hand. "I won't let you go to the unknown alone."

She notices that Caleb's brown hair has turned grey. "Oh, what have I done!"

The youth shook his head, "No, I have done this to both of us."

Cornelia begins to shake, "He's coming closer. He's calling me to him."

Worried, Caleb takes her by the shoulders, "Cornelia, stay with me, please."

"I'm so cold."

Kakashi's journal: _Fenton had received a wire from his clerk at Lloyd's: "The Lord's ship sailed past us in the night fog to the northern port of Galatz." The black devil is reading Cornelia's mind._

Danny asked, "How can we catch him now?"

In response, Caleb pulls out a map, "Varna...Galatz. It's about 200 miles. I think that with the horses we can cut him off, reach him before he reaches the castle. I would dispatch Kakashi straight to Borgo Pass. If we fail, you're gonna have to finish him."

The men exchange grim looks, acknowledging the gravity of the situation.

--

**AN: That's all for now but I'll update soon I promise you that****. In the meantime review please, but all flames will be sent straight to the trash bin.**


	11. Finale

**AN: Alrighty then folks here it is, the grand finale! Don't forget to vote on the polls for the next fics I'll updating my fics one at time so please be patient, until then read on!**

**--**

Caleb's voice is heard narrating voice-over:

_From Varna, __Cornelia and Kakashi took a carriage, but we continued on the train towards Galatz where we still hope to intercept Myotismon before he reaches land. Cornelia's the decoy, and I fear for her life._

Several evenings later in Borgo pass, Cornelia and Kakashi finally arrive by carriage.

The blonde girl stepped out, feeling fuzzy and distracted. Not quite herself at all.

"I know this place." she said softly.

Kakashi looked around, "The end of the world."

Cornelia made to walk forward, "We have to keep going."

But Kakashi put a firm hand on her shoulder, "It's late and we have to set camp here for tonight."

"No, we must go!"

Cornelia continued struggling but Kakashi would not yield. "Cornelia, get a hold of yourself!"

"He needs me." She wailed, "We must go!"

--

By nightfall, Cornelia and Kakashi were outside the castle walls.

"Here..." Kakashi said, offering her a sushi roll, "You must eat."

The blonde moved away, "I'm not hungry."

"Cornelia!"

For the girl had begun to writhe and scream. The three vampiresses: Birdie, Katara and Corrina call out to Cornelia. The blonde girl's blue eyes glow briefly red then suddenly she looks hungrily at Kakashi.

"You've been so good to me, Sensei." she said her voice oddly sultry, "I know Juniper harboured secret desires for you. She told me. I too know what men desire…."she began to approach, "Are you going to chop my head off and drive a stake through my heart as you did poor June, you murdering creep?"

As soon as she was close enough, Cornelia attempts to bite Kakashi's neck. The ninja master pushed her away.

"No! Not so long as I'm alive!" he shouted, "I've sworn to protect you!"

In one swift motion, he presses a consecrated host to Cornelia's forehead, causing her to scream in agony. For it burned as though it were heated iron. The vampiresses continue to call hauntingly to Cornelia to join them.

Kakashi shook his head to regain his sense, "No!" he began to draw a circle with the torch, "We're safe within the circle. I lost June, I will not lose you to him. Concubines of the Devil, hear me, _this_ is hallowed ground! Leave this place now! Leave this ground. I command you, in the name of Christ!"

This angered the vampiresses so they slip into the shadows hissing and on the wall were their shadows showing how they begin to kill the horses.

"No! No! No!" Kakashi shouted, "Damn you!"

--

Early the next morning, in the Crypt at Castle Dracula, Kakashi finds the three vampiresses asleep on their coffins.

In his hand, is a large sharpened machete, he raises it brings it down—although we don't see the piercing screams indicate what just happened.

Next we see the ninja sensei throw all three of the decapitated vampiress' heads into the river.

"We _shall_ overcome!" he cried.

--

By sundown, the gypsy wagons was fast approaching the castle. Deep in his box of Earth, Myotismon calls out telepathically, "Cornelia! You and me!"

Cornelia, wide awake, closes her eyes slowly, "My love."

Over the road, Caleb, Danny, Clay and Elric are racing behind the gypsy wagon.

Back at camp, Kakashi gets up and looks at the horizon, "They're racing against the sunset. It might be too late, God help us all!

"Cornelia!" Myotismon continued to summon.

On horse, Elric shouts to his friends, "Charge!"

While the men charge the wagon, Cornelia takes two steps forward and raises her arms. In doing so, she summons the blue flames. This allows the gypsy wagon and its followers enter the castle courtyard.

Over the west, the sun sinks lower.

Inside the castle courtyard, the men are fighting; A gypsy stabs Clay in the back, puncturing organs. Blood flowed freely, and he felt the warm, wet sensation trickle down his back, yet still he continued to battle.

Elric threw one against the wall with his robotic arm, where he became still. While Caleb attempts to open Myotismon's box. The sun finally sets. And without warning, the vampire breaks free out of his box. However, Caleb takes this opportunity slits Myotismon's neck.

Danny then gave the signal, "Clay!"

The agonizing cowboy leaps forward and stabs Myotismon right through the heart.

Cornelia screamed, "No!"

Danny and Caleb race forward to finish the vampire once and for all.

Cornelia spun to Caleb in anger, "When my time comes, will you do the same to me?" she said, her blue eyes blazing, "_Will you_?"

A grim Caleb closed his eyes and shook his head, "No."

He then let go of Cornelia's shoulder.

Danny advances on Myotismon but Caleb stops him. "No, wait. Let them go, just let them go. Our work is finished here. Hers has just begun. I only hope she makes the right choice."

They watched as Cornelia half-lead and half-carried the mortally wounded Myotismon through the doors inside. Soon they turns to see Clay being tended to by Elric.

"Oh, Clay," Kakashi said sorrowfully.

A small smile graced the cowboy's features as he whispered, "Well, mission accomplished…boys . . .see y'all on the other side…soon…"

He gives one last sigh, eyes closing and becomes still, his friends watch on sadly.

"We've all become God's madmen, all of us." Kakashi whispered quietly.

All three of them then notice that Caleb's hair is once more brown.

--

Inside the castle chapel, Myotismon lies on the floor, dying. A sobbing Cornelia kneels next to him, wishing with every ounce of her being, that it was she who took the knife to the heart.

"Where is my God?" her lover said through uneven gasps, "He has forsaken me. It is finished."

"Oh, my love!" She wailed, kissing him, not even caring about the blood flowing freely from his neck and chest, "My love!"

Slowly but surely, the ghastly features of the vampire took on a more gentle shape almost human.

"Give me peace." He says, gazing deeply into Cornelia's glistening blue eyes.

Her face streaked with tears, Cornelia gazed at her beloved for a long moment then picked up the sword with shaky hands and pushes it deep into Myotismon's heart. At once, the burn on her forehead vanished without a trace. Myotismon dies. The earth guardian kisses him goodbye, then cuts off his head

Then we hear Cornelia's voice narrating softly,

_There, in the__ very presence of God, I understood at last how my love could release us all from the powers of darkness. Our love is stronger than death._

And much to the grieving girl's wonder, when she looked up, just above her head she saw tow brilliant white lights fly together as though joining as one and floating slowly straight into the sky. To this very day, she believes it was Myotismon and his beloved Kyrie finally reunited in the afterlife

**Fin**

--

**AN: And that's a wrap folks! Be on the look out peeled for updates or any new fics, I'm seriously considering posting parodies of Disney fairy tales with a few improvisations. Also E-witch, Movie-brat and I will be working on some crossovers in the future so keep your eyes peeled. Thank you.**


End file.
